


No es inusual

by Summersgone



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Pre-Canon, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 21:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18710539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summersgone/pseuds/Summersgone
Summary: No era para nada inusual ver al extravagante caballero francés con la diligente chica de la carnicería Blair.





	No es inusual

**Author's Note:**

> Oliver= Spy  
> Audrey= Scout's mum
> 
> este ship es mi gusto culposo. ojalá disfruten q:

Probablemente había sido una mala idea desde el principio.  _ No he perdido nada, solo un poco de dignidad _ , pensó para sí mismo. En una tarde lluviosa de enero, Oliver caminaba sin prisa, largas zancadas y pasos premeditados para evitar pisar los numerosos charcos que había en las aceras. Era extraño que no nevara en esta época del año; Oliver estaba agradecido de que no fuera así. Los suburbios de la parte sureña de Boston eran algo pintorescos y, en su opinión, desagradables, pero Oliver había estado dispuesto a surcarlos para cumplir la pequeña tarea que se había dado ese día. La llovizna había cedido, y el sol iba y venía entre los pesados nubarrones grises. Oliver levantó la mirada hacia el cielo, y con desatendida calma, se dirigió al centro de la ciudad.

 

<<<+>>>

 

Media hora antes, Oliver había superado los nervios y su timidez, dirigiéndose al lugar de trabajo de una señorita muy particular. En el mismo sur de Boston, había una carnicería, aplastada entre edificios destartalados y atestados de familias enteras o trabajadores afanosos. Gente pobre y diligente, escurriéndose entre callejones o atravesando las calles y banquetas. La entrada a la carnicería “Cortes Finos De Blair” tenía una pequeña campana que avisaba a los empleados la llegada de clientes, colocada sobre una puerta que en sus mejores tiempos había sido completamente blanca. Pequeñas hojuelas de pintura cayeron sobre su hombro derecho, y un pilón más en su cabeza; no se daría cuenta hasta más tarde.

 

Detrás de la vitrina donde se encontraba la caja registradora, una melena de cabello negro esculcaba los contenidos de congelador. El sonido de la campana la hizo incorporarse, revelando el rostro de la persona que Oliver buscaba esa tarde. Los electrizantes ojos azules de la jovencita se clavaron en las facciones de Oliver, y al reconocerlo, volvió a esconderse rápidamente. La estocada al corazón de Oliver lo hizo detenerse en seco donde estaba, a un paso del mostrador. Un suspiro silencioso abandonó sus labios, y después de un eterno segundo de inseguridad, se dirigió a la dama.

 

—Disculpe,  _ mademoiselle _ , muy buenas tardes.

 

No recibió respuesta de la chica detrás del mostrador. 

 

—Tengo...algo que decirle. ¿Me permite un minuto de su tiempo?

 

Oliver observó cómo la muchacha volvía a erguirse. Poco a poco, Oliver abrió ligeramente su boca y arqueó sus cejas, siguiendo el movimiento de la chica con sus ojos grises; esta mujer le arrebataba el aliento, lo hacía susceptible a perderse en su mirada. 

 

La señorita Audrey Louise Blair era, sin saberlo, la mujer más importante en la vida de Oliver. Sus ojos azules, su cabello negro, su nariz ligeramente puntiaguda; en conjunto, todo eso hacía que el pulso de Oliver se acelerara y sintiera que sus piernas se volvían gelatina. Pero Audrey no sabía nada de esto. Para ella, él solo era un muchacho extraño con un acento chistoso y porte algo fuera de lugar en un barrio lleno de gente pobre.

 

—Oh, lo siento mucho, tengo que acomodar unas cosas antes de irme. Mire, vuelva mañana, ¿sí?, estoy segura de que le atenderemos bien.

 

Audrey acomodaba unas cajas detrás del mostrador, dándole la espalda a Oliver. Estaba algo ruborizada por ver al elegante joven dirigirse a ella.

 

Confundido, Oliver cerró la distancia que le faltaba para llegar al mostrador.

 

—No, no busco comprar algo. Verá, señorita--

 

—¡Ah!, entonces mi padre lo atenderá. No se preocupe, no tarda en llegar. Si quiere, espere adentro, de verdad tengo que irme.

 

Oliver frunció el ceño.  _ Si no lo digo ahora, jamás lo podré hacer _ . Levantando ligeramente la voz, Oliver se armó de valor para expresar lo que tenía en mente desde hace un tiempo. 

 

—Señorita Audrey, quisiera que saliera a cenar conmigo. 

 

Audrey se detuvo en seco. La caja que estaba a punto de colocar en la cima de la columna casi se le iba de las manos. Sin embargo, esta no era su principal preocupación. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Este chico quería que salieran a cenar? Lentamente, se dio la vuelta para encarar al señorito.

 

—...Yo… ¿Qué? Perdóneme, pero… Creo que no lo escuché.

 

_ Ah _ , Oliver se encogió por la respuesta de la chica,  _ creo que la he asustado _ . Se encorvó ligeramente, suavizando su expresión. Lo último que quería era espantar a esta dulce jovencita. Corrigió su tono de voz, repitiendo lo que había dicho.

 

—Desearía que saliera conmigo a cenar. Esta noche, si es posible.

 

Audrey bajó la cabeza, ocultando su expresión. Oliver se apresuró a terminar su propuesta.

 

—Y-yo me haré cargo de todo. Me encargaré de que t-tenga una velada placentera.

 

Terminó tartamudeando un poco. Avergonzado, Oliver puso sus manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo.  _ Vaya manera de dar una buena impresión _ . Ligeramente sonrojado, esperó pacientemente la respuesta de Audrey. No tardó mucho en recibirla. Súbitamente, Audrey niveló su mirada con la de Oliver. Sus mejillas rojas delataban su intranquilidad.

 

—Ay no, no, no. Escuche, eh… Caray, disculpe, ¿cómo dijo que se llamaba?

 

—Oliver.

 

—¡Oliver! Oliver, escucha, no puedo hacer eso, no esta noche. Espero que me puedas perdonar, ¿sí?, estoy segura de que eres maravilloso y muy lindo, pero no puedo salir contigo, para nada, no--

 

Audrey detuvo todo lo que estaba haciendo. Tenía que abandonar la tienda, y no tanto por su horario. Oliver seguía con la mirada cada movimiento de Audrey.

 

—Si no hoy, ¿qué le parece el viernes en la noche?

 

Descolgando un abrigo, una bufanda, y un abultado bolso de un perchero al lado del mostrador, Audrey caminó hacia la puerta. Estaba muy apenada por lo que acababa de acontecer, y más por la cita que rechazó tan repentinamente. En el fondo de su mente, se preguntaba por qué un hombre tan galante como Oliver le pidió salir con él. Audrey se puso su abrigo y enrolló su bufanda. Antes de abrir la puerta, encaró a Oliver.

 

—No, definitivamente no. Oliver,

 

Audrey se fijó en los tormentosos ojos grises de Oliver.  _ Tan grises como las nubes de afuera _ , pensó para ella misma.

 

—Lo siento. Tengo que irme.

 

Rápidamente, Oliver estiró su brazo izquierdo hacia la puerta para abrirla. Audrey notó la estoica mirada que Oliver parecía enfocar hacia el infinito. 

 

—Permítame,  _ mademoiselle _ . 

 

Audrey salió apresuradamente, Oliver tras de ella. Aunque no iban a ir juntos a ninguna parte, permanecieron frente a la tienda, encarándose uno al otro. Audrey era cabeza y media más baja que Oliver, y a Oliver le aterraba pensar que había perdido cualquier oportunidad con ella.

 

Resignada, Audrey se colgó su bolso. Miró por última vez a Oliver y se fue caminando sobre la acera. 

 

Oliver permaneció en su sitio. La lluvia comenzó justo en el momento en el que Audrey desapareció al doblar una esquina un par de calles más allá. Inclinó su cabeza a un lado, muy parecido a un gato contemplando algo medianamente interesante. Sonrió lánguidamente y se fue en dirección opuesta, marchando lentamente bajo la lluvia.  _ Casi poético, ridículamente romántico _ , fue lo que pasó en su cabeza en ese momento. Se imaginó que la escena que había transcurrido terminaba de consagrar sus raíces francesas. Encaminándose hacia el centro de la ciudad, Oliver trató de escabullirse pobremente de la lluvia en su abrigo.

 

<<<+>>>

 

_ Sí que soy un idiota.  _ Recapitulando lo que había sucedido con Audrey, sus conclusiones giraban en torno a su apresurada y algo grosera actitud. Pudo haber sido infinitamente más caballeroso, oportuno, encantador.  _ Quizá pude haberle llevado flores _ , fue lo que se le ocurrió al pasar junto a un jardín con un par de rosales;  _ Algún detalle, un juguete tierno _ , consideró al ver pasar un grupo de niños corriendo con juguetes en sus manos;  _ ¿Qué se le lleva a una chica tan linda? _ , estaba más frustrado de lo que creía. Acrecentó el ritmo de su caminata.

 

Oliver había llegado a Boston como inmigrante de Francia año y medio de atrás, en el verano de 1943. La guerra lo separó de su familia, y logró salir de Europa en un barco tan atiborrado de personas que, por un momento, pensó que se hundiría. Él y un grupo de desorientados jóvenes se valieron por sí mismos, haciendo cualquier trabajo para sobrevivir. Altamente escurridizo, Oliver se especializó en robar las gordas billeteras de asalariados tacaños y vaciar bolsos de señoras de la alta sociedad; ocasionalmente, organizaba torpes atracos a bancos y joyerías junto a sus inexperimentados colegas. Consiguió poner a flote una vida algo turbia, pero una vida después de todo. Nunca se podría haber imaginado la clase de trabajos que le caerían en los años por venir. Eso ya sería una historia para después.

 

Entrado el julio de 1944, Oliver había conocido a Audrey. Aunque él detestaba hacer las faenas necesarias para recolectar y conseguir comida, tuvo que hacerlo en una de tantas tardes calurosas. Entró a una minúscula carnicería no muy lejos de la guarida que compartía con sus expatriados franceses. Desinteresado, comenzó a leer y recitar su orden de carne para poder marcharse, pero al voltear a ver a la señorita preparando su pedido, sintió su alma abandonar su cuerpo.  _ Dios existe, y me ha puesto un ángel justo frente a mí.  _ Abandonó la carnicería sintiéndose algo mareado, y estaba seguro de que repentinamente había subido la temperatura un par de grados. A partir de entonces, Oliver intentaría entablar cortas conversaciones con ella cada vez que tuviera que ir por carne para su jauría de inadaptados (mágicamente, se había vuelto muy dispuesto a ir cada vez que alguien quería algo). 

 

Con el paso del tiempo, Oliver se había convertido en un cliente asiduo de la carnicería. Estaba familiarizado con dos de los tres empleados del lugar (un niño que no tenía más de doce años y la queridísima Audrey). El padre de la chica era un hombre portentosamente mayúsculo. Pelirrojo, con brazos anchos y de voz cavernosa, Oliver evitaba pasar cada vez que veía al tremendo hombre detrás del mostrador. No era un mal sujeto, pero se sentía intimidado por su gran altura y manos desmesuradamente fuertes. En silencio, Oliver notaba como los ojos de padre e hija compartían el mismo tono azulado. 

 

La tarde había transcurrido, y no faltaba mucho para que la penumbra diera paso a la noche. Las nubes perdían su color gris, adquiriendo un tono anaranjado gracias al descenso del sol, seguido por un suave morado, propio del anochecer. En el dintel de una ventana, una señora colocaba un florero repleto de gardenias. Aunque la ventana estaba en el segundo nivel de un edificio, Oliver estaba seguro de que olían exquisito. Los árboles secos, desprovistos de hojas y forrados de una que otra guirnalda navideña, tenían pequeñas gotas, residuos de la lluvia que cubrió a la ciudad. El reflejo del mundo estaba en cada gota, espejos infinitos de la vida. Oliver estaba agradecido de que la lluvia se había detenido. Solo esperaba que no contrajera algún resfriado. 

 

Habían pasado alrededor de dos horas desde que salió del sur de Boston. Llegar al centro no había sido un problema, pero comenzaba a sentirse algo fatigado y adolorido.  _ Tengo 22 años y me siento como un anciano _ . Amargamente, Oliver se fijó en su reflejo sobre una ventana. Entrecerró sus ojos y se inclinó, trazando con la mirada sus facciones, imperfecciones que su rostro tenía: una nariz prominentemente larga, rostro afilado, mejillas ahuecadas, labios delgados, su barba incipiente de la que no podía deshacerse, y una melena marrón oscuro que parecía tener voluntad propia.  _ Un desastre, eso es lo que soy _ . Dedicó un último segundo a su reflejo y siguió su camino, rumiando maldiciones entre dientes. 

 

Pasó junto a un puesto de periódicos, y se dio cuenta de lo que le faltaba. Compró un diario y una cajetilla de cigarrillos.  _ ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?  _ Sacó su encendedor de un bolsillo interior para encender un cigarrillo. La nicotina ofuscó su mente un momento, relajándolo instantáneamente. No necesitaba detenerse para fumar, siempre y cuando no hablara con nadie.  _ Buscaré una cafetería para cenar, al menos me he ahorraré algo de plata.  _ Se detuvo tres calles más adelante en un crucero peatonal. La gente a su alrededor mostraba distintos signos de cansancio: unos salían de brutales jornadas, otros iban camino a sus despiadados empleos nocturnos; eran contadas las personas animadas a una tarde amena.

 

Media cuadra después, Oliver encontró una cafetería. Apagó su cigarrillo y entró. El aroma a café tenía inundado al solitario local: un par de personas estaban sentadas en la barra, y solo una de las mesas junto al ventanal estaba ocupada. Oliver tomó un asiento en una de las mesas, dejó su periódico en el asiento, y se quitó su pesado abrigo. Era hora de tomarse un respiro.

 

Pasó un minuto para que la calma de Oliver fuera interrumpida.

 

—Buenas tardes caballero, ¿le ofrezco un caf-?

 

Oliver volteó a ver a la mesera.  _ Ah.  _ Sus ojos se abrieron como platos.  _ Simplemente, hoy es mi día de suerte _ . 

 

Audrey era su mesera. Sí, era perfectamente lógico. ¿Por qué habría de encontrarse con esta bella mujer en una cafetería en el centro de Boston? Si bien es cierto que las circunstancias no eran del todo esperadas, verla siempre era un deleite para él. La señorita en cuestión llevaba un vestido blanco propio del uniforme de mesera, con un gorro y un delantal del mismo color. Monocromático, en efecto.

 

Oliver sonrió. Audrey trató de recordar cómo hablar antes de que hiciera el ridículo. Se acercó más a Oliver, siseando para no ser escuchada.

 

—¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¿No se supone que… que…?

 

No supo terminar su pregunta. Oliver tenía la misma expresión complacida. Decidió no fastidiar a Audrey y siguió con naturalidad.

 

—Solo vengo aquí por un café. ¿Podría servirme una taza, por favor?

 

Sobresaltada por el plácido tono de voz de Oliver, Audrey casi deja caer la cafetera al suelo. Después de verter una taza, su mente quedó en blanco. Algún tipo de interferencia no le permitía comprender lo que estaba sucediendo.

 

Oliver estaba divirtiéndose mucho viendo cómo ella procesaba todo esto.

 

—Audrey,  _ prima donna _ , ¿No le gustaría tomar asiento? Estoy seguro de que un descanso no le haría mal.

 

Audrey salió de su sopor, y volvió a enfocarse en el rostro de Oliver. No se veía molesto o disgustado, todo lo contrario, parecía contento de estar aquí.  _ De verme así. _ Con mucho trabajo, Audrey reprimió un impulso de huir e ir a ocultarse del otro lado de la barra. 

 

—Tengo- tengo trabajo que hacer. Creo que… Puedes quedarte aquí, yo… Yo estaré cerca, por si necesitas algo, solo déjame…

 

Oliver tomó la mano izquierda de Audrey con delicadeza. 

 

—¿A qué hora termina? Quisiera esperarla y acompañarla un rato. Tal vez pueda llevarla a cenar después.

 

Audrey se fijó en el punto de contacto entre ellos dos. Su mano envuelta por una ligeramente más grande y fina que la de ella. Distantemente, respondió la pregunta de este impredecible caballero.

 

—No creo que quieras eso. Salgo hasta las diez, a veces un poco después. ¿Quieres algo más? Podría traerte una tarta de manzana o un sand-

 

La persona al fondo del local llamó a Audrey. Oliver soltó su mano lentamente y se reclinó en su asiento. Audrey no sabía a quién prestarle atención. Oliver optó por dejarla hacer su trabajo.

 

—La esperaré hasta entonces. No se preocupe por mí, solo quiero café.

 

Audrey volteó a verlo, confundida. La misma persona al fondo de la cafetería volvió a llamarla. Por un momento más, mantuvo su mirada sobre Oliver. Suspiró y se alejó, continuado con sus tareas como mesera. Oliver permaneció observándola mientras ella seguía su rutina. 

 

_ Debí de suponerlo. Alguien como ella debe tener al menos dos empleos. Increíble.  _ Oliver apartó sus ojos de Audrey para tomar su periódico y comenzar a leer; lo último que quería era incomodarla. Abstraído en las noticias del diario, le echó una cucharada de azúcar a su café. Después de revolverlo y dejarlo reposar, tomó un sorbo. El café era excepcionalmente fuerte.  _ Justo como me gusta. _ No pudo evitar sonreír otra vez. Le dio otro sorbo a su café y prosiguió su lectura. 

 

Del otro lado de la barra, Audrey examinaba a su inusual conocido.  _ ¿Puedo decir que es un amigo? No, para nada, ¡la mitad de las veces olvido su nombre!  _ Dejó su bandeja para poder colocar los platos sucios en el lavalozas.  _ ¿Por qué está aquí? ¿Sabía que yo trabajaba aquí? No, no lo creo. Todo esto es una enorme casualidad.  _ Tomó un pedazo de tarta de manzana y una malteada de vainilla, órdenes del cliente al fondo del restaurante. Caminó hacia allá, y con destreza adquirida en tardes largas y ajetreadas, depositó los platillos sobre la mesa. El comensal le agradeció, y Audrey volvió atrás de la barra.  _ Dice que me esperará. ¿Acaso no se da cuenta de que faltan casi tres horas?  _ A los diez minutos para las siete, Audrey se resignó a un turno asediado por dudas y gestos amistosos de su inusual visitante.

 

De vez en cuando, Oliver trataría de entablar conversaciones cortas con ella. No obstante, algún cliente requería su presencia en los momentos cuando ella se sentía más cómoda con la presencia de Oliver. Esto no lo molestaba. Durante las tres horas que permaneció en la cafetería, Oliver solo pidió cuatro tazas más de café. Estaba más enajenado con la presencia de Audrey para pensar en comer algo. 

 

Audrey sí pensó en eso.

 

Casi a las 9:30, Audrey situó una hamburguesa con papas frente a Oliver. Él solo se sobresaltó en su asiento; no esperaba que algún platillo se materializara frente a él. Habiendo pasado el momento, examinó detenidamente la hamburguesa, como si fuera a explotar en su cara. Terminando satisfactoriamente su análisis, viró su atención a la mesera en cuestión. Audrey estaba divertida por la reacción de Oliver.

 

Oliver estaba genuinamente confundido.

 

—Señorita, disculpe pero,

 

Señaló con un elegante dedo a la hamburguesa

 

—Yo no he pedido esto. ¿Acaso es para usted?

 

Audrey puso sus manos sobre su cadera. Estaba algo cansada y un poco más desinhibida, así que se permitió ser ufana con él.

 

—Cariño, es para tí. Odiaría que te murieras de hambre, así que come eso, por favor. 

 

Oliver estaba a punto de decir algo, pero Audrey no le dejó.

 

—En media hora salgo. ¿Aún quieres esperarme?

 

La disposición de Oliver cambió súbitamente

 

— _ Ma belle,  _ si tardara diez horas más, la esperaría justamente aquí. No se preocupe, tómese su tiempo.

 

Aliviada por esta respuesta, Audrey abandonó el gabinete donde Oliver estaba. No se quedó a saber si había comido su hamburguesa o no, pero nunca estaba mal hacer ese tipo de gestos con las personas.Terminó dejando una última pila de platos sucios, dejó dos cafeteras listas para llenar más tazas, limpió las áreas desocupadas de la barra, y tiró órdenes cumplidas que habían sido pagadas hace horas; su compañera que le iba a relevar no tardaba en llegar, así que pretendía dejar todo en orden para ella. Pasó al sanitario reservado para los empleados para poder arreglarse un poco, pero terminó dándose por vencida; Oliver la había visto muchas veces en la carnicería con las manos cubiertas de sangre. Guardó sus cosas en su voluminoso bolso y se encaminó a afrontar al hombre del momento.

 

Oliver solo pudo comer la mitad de la hamburguesa y un puñado de papas fritas. El apetito no logró superar la inquietud que sentía por pasar tiempo con Audrey. Al escuchar sus pisadas aproximarse a su mesa, Oliver recobró un poco de su fachada relajada y moderadamente ociosa que siempre parecía tener. Ver a la señorita envuelta en un grueso abrigo azul marino le hizo sonreír por enésima vez en ese día. Audrey estaba distraída cuando tomó asiento frente a Oliver. Casualmente, depositó sus cosas a su lado. Estaba más cansada de lo que creía. 

 

Esto no evitó que notara el estado del platillo de Oliver. Puso su cabeza sobre sus manos y se empezó a hablar.

 

— Oliver, ¿por qué no te has comido eso? Si no lo quieres, yo lo tomaré. ¿No hay problema?

 

Oliver tenía sus manos en su regazo. Vergonzosamente, empujó el plato al centro de la mesa. Se acercó hacia Audrey para poder responder.

 

— _ Mon chou _ , si tiene hambre, no permita que yo la detenga. Aunque, ¿no preferiría ir a un lugar más acogedor?

 

Entre risitas, Audrey tomó una papa para comérsela.  _ ¡Me habla como si fuera una señora! ¿Y qué es todo eso que dice?  _ Audrey agarró la hamburguesa y le dio un mordisco. Su acompañante terminó de beber su quinta taza de café y limpió cualquier residuo que pudiera haber quedado en sus labios. Audrey observó sus acciones distraídamente mientras acababa de engullir la hamburguesa. De pronto, se sintió algo indecente. Despejó su garganta y tomó una servilleta.

 

—Bien, creo que es hora. Oh, creo que no te dí tu cuenta. ¿Sabes cuántas tazas tomaste? Fantástico, espérame un segundo, ¿sí? Vuelvo enseguida--

 

Oliver hizo aparecer diez dólares sobre la mesa. Empezó a recoger su abrigo y salir del gabinete. Boquiabierta, Audrey alcanzó la muñeca izquierda de Oliver y lo detuvo en su sitio. Oliver volteó a ver lentamente a Audrey. Su corazón dio un ligero salto al corroborar la sensación en su brazo. 

 

Ella no notó el pulso acelerado bajo sus dedos.

 

—¡Esto es demasiado! ¿Estás loco? No puedes dejar esto aquí, iré por tu cambio, solo déjame que--

 

Oliver recobró la compostura y delicadamente tomó la mano de Audrey. Sonrió y se inclinó.

 

—Eso debería ser suficiente,  _ ¿non? _ ¿Qué tal si lo dejamos así y damos un paseo juntos?

 

Audrey hizo una mueca y consideró sus opciones. Oliver no iba a cambiar de opinión, y era más sencillo dejar diez dólares en la caja que intentar cambiarlos.  _ Un lindo extra, supongo.  _ Audrey se levantó y soltó la mano de Oliver. Tomó su bolso y empezó a dirigirse a la salida.

 

—Bueno, creo que podemos dejarlo así. ¿Vienes o…?

 

Cuando Audrey volteó a ver a su compañero, Oliver ya tenía puesto su abrigo y la había alcanzado al lado de la puerta. Sus pisadas no hicieron ruido alguno.

 

En un eco de lo que había transcurrido en la tarde, Oliver volvió a abrir la puerta antes de que Audrey tuviera oportunidad; ofreció su brazo para que Audrey lo tomara y guiñó levemente un ojo. Esta velada saldría bien a como diera lugar. Aunque Audrey no tomó su brazo, ambos salieron del restaurante a la fría noche invernal. Desde la interminable tela del cielo nocturno, la nieve caía lentamente. 

 

<<<+>>>

 

—¿Cómo llega a casa? ¿No cree que es muy tarde para irse caminando sola?

 

Por un momento, Audrey había olvidado que alguien estaba acompañándola. Pensando la pregunta de Oliver, se detuvo frente a una farmacia que estaba cerrando. A esta hora era poco común ver negocios abiertos. 

 

—Un momento. Quiero que entiendas algo, ¿sí? Yo no soy una dama ricachona de por ahí, así que no quiero que me hables como tal. 

 

Audrey cruzó sus brazos y encaró a Oliver. En cada bocanada salía un poco de vaho. 

 

—Sabes que trabajo en una carnicería, que soy mesera, que vivo al sur de la ciudad... No soy la gran cosa. No tienes porqué hacer eso conmigo.

 

Oliver contemplaba el semblante serio de Audrey. Entendía a la perfección lo que le estaba diciendo, pero 

testarudamente no quiso cumplir con la solicitud que Audrey le estaba haciendo. Desinteresadamente, sacó un cigarrillo para encenderlo. Audrey quedó embelesada por la manera en que la llama del encendedor plateado de Oliver acentuaba los detalles de su rostro. 

 

Oliver guardó su cajetilla y el encendedor. Volvió a cruzar la mirada con Audrey y le contestó.

 

—Si realmente le incomoda que haga esto,—

 

Hizo un gesto, vagamente señalando a ambos.

 

—Puedo detenerme. Pero quisiera hacerle saber que para mí, usted es más importante que cualquiera de las ridículas “damas ricachonas” de las que usted habla.

 

En cada exhalación, un poco de humo salía de la boca de Oliver. Finalmente, terminó expulsando el resto del tufazo a un lado, para evitar que el vapor golpeara la cara de Audrey. Al terminar, sondeó sus alrededores con vago interés.  _ No debí ser tan brusco. _

 

—¡Ahh, ja ja ja! No, no me molesta, Oliver, solo pienso que es algo raro. Apreciaría muchísimo que me hablaras como una amiga.

 

Alborozada, Audrey cerró sus ojos. Visiblemente, Oliver estaba apenado y había hecho un pequeño puchero, y solamente eso lo hacía verse más joven de lo que era. Audrey sonrió y puso sus manos en su espalda. 

 

El tono que Audrey utilizó hizo que Oliver cambiara su expresión apática. En un instante, le devolvió la sonrisa a Audrey. No tenía caso tratar de discutir con ella. Adoptó nuevamente su posición suntuosa, aliviado de no haber irritado a la linda dama. Audrey desvió su mirada al cielo y siguió caminando. Oliver la secundó, resumiendo la caminata nocturna.

 

—Todavía no  _ respondes _ mi pregunta. ¿Cómo _ piensas _ volver a casa? De cualquier manera pienso ir  _ contigo _ , odiaría que algo fuera a  _ sucederte _ .

 

Oliver hizo un esfuerzo por hablarle a Audrey como ella le había pedido. Si a ella le agradó este lo que hizo, él no lo sabría.

 

—Tomaré un autobús. Los tomó allá, ¿ves? 

 

Audrey señaló una parada a dos calles de distancia. Efectivamente, había una pequeña cabina para esperar autobuses, cubierta de anuncios y carteles; una delgada capa de nieve yacía sobre el techo de la misma. Oliver identificó su destino y asintió. Si Audrey conocía bien esta ruta, él no tendría que preocuparse por no llegar a casa. Soltó la colilla de su último cigarrillo, ahora extinto; había sido suficiente nicotina por hoy. Los dos siguieron caminando hacia la parada hasta que llegaron. 

 

—Nunca he tomado un autobús en esta ciudad. 

 

Audrey se sobresaltó por la repentina exclamación de Oliver. Se giró para verlo y seguir su pensamiento.

 

—¿No? Oh, bueno, no son la gran cosa. Mi papá quiere conseguir un carro para que ya no haga esta comuna. Cree que es muy peligroso. 

 

—Podrías utilizar una bicicleta. ¿No te gustaría eso?

 

Audrey no sabía si Oliver estaba hablando en serio.

 

—Uhh, ¿no? Nadie anda a esta hora en bicicleta. Además, no sé cómo.

 

Audrey cruzó sus brazos y trató de esconderse en su bufanda. Acababa de admitir algo que desde niña le apenaba demasiado. Si Oliver era un muchacho burlón, no tardaría en soltar una carcajada ahí mismo.

 

—Podrías aprender. Yo no supe hasta que tenía quince, y todavía no lo hago muy bien.

 

Sin que Audrey se diera cuenta, Oliver se acercó a su oído. 

 

—Podría enseñarte,  _ ma bichette _ .

 

Risotadas y berrinches eran cosas que Audrey podía afrontar con naturalidad, gritos y gente descortés también, pero en el momento que Oliver empezó a hablar tan cerca de su oreja, se estremeció ligeramente. Audrey volteó a verlo con cautela, rogándole al cielo que la bufanda ocultara el enrojecimiento de sus mejillas. Oliver había vuelto a su sitio, impávido e intocable. Su apariencia lo hacía ver como alguien peligroso; todo el conjunto de ropa que llevaba era gris oscuro, sus ojos afilados y siempre enfocados estaban sobre ella, y sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos. La ambiguamente serena expresión en su rostro delataba sus verdaderas intenciones.

 

_ No tengo por qué temerle a este hombre.  _ La perpetuamente pulcra apariencia de Oliver siempre amedrentaba a Audrey; era muy raro verlo con algo que no fuera una impecable camisa blanca, planchada a la perfección, y una corbata que hiciera juego con cualquier traje que llevara en ese momento. En la sofocantemente mundana vida de Audrey, Oliver era un respiro de aire fresco. Más le sorprendía que él estuviera atraído a ella que cualquiera de las excentricidades de este hombre. 

 

El sonido del freno del autobús arrancó a ambos de su trance. Audrey se apresuró a buscar monedas dentro de su bolso para poder abordar. Oliver puso su mano sobre el hombro de Audrey. Al voltear, Oliver tenía una sonrisita.  _ Ah.  _ Audrey continuó su búsqueda apresuradamente.  _ Tengo un polizón conmigo. _

 

—Audrey, yo me encargaré de esto, no te preocupes. Sube conmigo, por favor. 

 

Audrey bufó y dejó de esculcar. Renuentemente, subió al autobús antes de Oliver. Como de costumbre, Audrey saludó al viejo chofer. No le devolvió el saludo. Esto ya era rutinario. El autobús vacío era una bendición. Se dirigió a un asiento del lado derecho del autobús. Si no fuera por la placentera voz de Oliver, se habría dormido al instante. 

 

Al frente, Oliver intercambiaba chistes con el chofer. Algo insólito, ya que el anciano hombre daba la impresión de ser mudo.  _ ¿Por qué no me sorprende?  _ Oliver había conseguido que una persona amargada se convirtiera en un sujeto afable y cortés. El autobús arrancó y Oliver se dirigió a tomar asiento justo al lado de Audrey.

 

—Y, ¿esto es lo que haces todos los días? ¿Sabes?, ese individuo no tiene muy buena cara.

 

Audrey se quitó su bufanda mientras contestaba la pregunta de Oliver.

 

—Todos los días, sip. Ya me acostumbré, pero no deja de ser algo pesado.

 

—No me sorprende que estés ocupada, entonces. Lamento haber sido tan indecoroso contigo. 

 

Audrey depositó su bufanda en su regazo. Nuevamente, comenzó a buscar algo dentro de su bolso.

 

—Oliver, no te preocupes, debí decirte antes. ¿Dónde está…? ¡Ah! Aquí está.

 

Desconcertado, Oliver inclinó su cabeza a un lado. Lentamente, Audrey acercó su mano al rostro de Oliver: con premeditada delicadeza limpió su mejilla derecha. El pañuelo era muy suave.  Después de unos segundos, Audrey retiró su mano. Oliver casi sigue su movimiento. Audrey podría no ser la mujer más cariñosa de la Tierra, pero siempre prestaba atención a ese tipo de detalles.

 

—Creo que no te gustaría salir y tener algo de mugre en tu cara, ¿o sí? Eres muy limpio, Oliver.

 

Audrey dobló cuidadosamente el pañuelo y se lo ofreció a Oliver.

 

—Me imagino que tendrás otros por ahí, pero usa este. No me lo tienes que devolver.

 

Oliver tomó cautelosamente el pañuelo. Era azul con un discreto borde amarillo. Una cenefa de flores azules estaba casi desvaneciéndose.  _ Esto es viejo, y probablemente el único que tiene. _ Algo dentro de Oliver desató una cálida sensación que le hizo sentirse a punto de desfallecer. Respiró profundamente y miró a Audrey. Por cómo lo estaba mirando, ella estaba ansiosa por su respuesta.

 

Oliver sonrió.

 

—Te prometo que te lo devolveré,  _ ma bichette. _ Odiaría dejarte sin algo que necesitas.

 

Audrey hizo una trompetilla.

 

—¡Oliver! ¡No lo necesito! Ja ja ja ja. Puedes quedártelo, no te preocupes por mí.

 

Oliver guardó el pañuelo dentro de su abrigo, junto a su preciado encendedor y los cigarrillos baratos. Detalles como éste lo hacían sentir especial, aunque probablemente no lo fuera. Audrey soltó un botón de su abrigo, revelando su uniforme de mesera. Una duda apareció en la cabeza de Oliver.

 

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas trabajando en esa cafetería?

 

Audrey se había recargado en el respaldo del asiento frente a ellos. Ponderó momentáneamente la pregunta hasta que recobró una posición correcta en el asiento. Estiró sus brazos sobre su cabeza y respondió.

 

—Unos seis meses, más o menos. He estado en muchos empleos de medio tiempo, pero ninguno tan lejos de casa. A este paso terminaré trabajando del otro lado del país.

 

Oliver arqueó sus cejas ante esta respuesta.  _ ¡Seis meses! Yo no soportaría hacer eso por seis meses.  _

 

—¿Has tenido más trabajos, dices?

 

—Sip. El año pasado tuve tres al mismo tiempo. Siempre he trabajado con mi papá en la carnicería, así que no cuento ese, realmente. 

 

—¿Qué trabajos has tomado con anterioridad?

 

Audrey disimuló un bostezo volteando hacia la ventana. Con su mano empezó a enumerar sus empleos.

 

—He estado en un salón de belleza, una lavandería, otra cafetería- oh, esta está cerca de casa, creo que debes conocerla-, en la consejería de una escuela, ayudante en una librería, asistente en correos, y… ¡Ah! Sé utilizar una máquina de escribir, así que transcribía documentos de un abogado fraudulento. 

 

Audrey asintió, satisfecha con su currículum. Si Oliver fuera un futuro empleador, no sabría si contratarla o pedirle que volviera de donde salió. Por suerte, Oliver solo era un muchacho perdidamente enamorado de una diosa llena de vitalidad y energía. 

 

Oliver reconoció la satisfacción en el rostro de Audrey. Honestamente él estaba más sorprendido por la versatilidad de la muchacha y su diligencia. 

 

—Vaya, vaya. Y, ¿cuánto años habías dicho tener? Odiaría tener que denunciarte por no tener la edad correspondiente para poder laborar.

 

—¡Tengo 21! ¡Puedo hacer lo que quiera! De hecho, cumplo los 22 en dos semanas, así que no me puedes hacer nada. 

 

Audrey se recargó sobre la ventana. Durante el transcurso de la noche, ella había desenvuelto con Oliver. Lo más seguro era que, no importaba qué hiciera, Oliver seguiría igual de interesado en ella. Se preguntó qué podía hacer para él cambiara de opinión.

 

—¿Y tú? ¿De dónde dijiste que venías?

 

Oliver giró sobre su asiento, lo suficiente para encarar a Audrey.

 

— _ Ahh, mon ange. Je viens de France.  _

 

—Oliver, te juro que no entiendo nada de lo que me dices.

 

Oliver dejó salir una queda risita. Volvió a repetir lo que había dicho, solo para que Audrey lo entendiera.

 

—Vengo de Francia. He vivido aquí no más de dos años. No tengo demasiadas quejas, hasta ahora.

 

—¡Oh! ¿Estuviste en París? ¿Has ido al Louvre? ¿Qué lugares visitaste en Francia?

 

_ Pero claro que le gusta Francia _ , Oliver concluyó en su mente. Tristemente, no podría satisfacer la curiosidad de Audrey.

 

—No vengo de una familia rica. Como tú, hacía pequeños trabajos como cartero o vendedor de postales. 

 

—¿Vivías en la ciudad?

 

—No, vivíamos en la campiña. Temo que París es para mí un lugar algo caótico y turbulento.

 

Dulcemente, Oliver se remontó a una época más sencilla en su vida. Los amaneceres en colinas forradas de lavanda estarían siempre impresos en su mente. Audrey seguía asombrada por el testimonio de Oliver.

 

—¿Tienes hermanos? ¿Qué hay de tus padres?

 

Por un segundo, el remordimiento recorrió la cabeza de Oliver. Habiéndose librado de la sensación, le respondió a Audrey.

 

—Tengo un hermano menor. Su nombre es Gabriel. Mis padres… Ellos tenían campos de flores. Las vendían en los mercados, o a veces iban a las ciudades para conseguir algo más de dinero.

 

—Y, ¿no extrañas todo eso?

 

Oliver dejó caer su sonrisa. Esta vez, no comprendía la pregunta de Audrey.

 

— _ ¿Quoi? _ ¿Extrañar qué?

 

—Tu familia, Francia. Debes extrañarlos mucho, ¿no?

 

Audrey se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho demasiado tarde. Oliver, por su parte, adquirió una expresión lúgubre. En su asiento, volvió a su posición original, mirando fijamente hacia el frente. Una faz contemplativa se había adueñado de su mirada, y una mueca ligeramente torcida poseyó sus delgados labios.  _ Genial, lo he echado todo a perder _ . Audrey estaba muy apenada.  _ Si la guerra lo hizo abandonar Francia solo, entonces no tendrá a dónde volver.  _ Por un largo momento, ambos permanecieron callados, envueltos en un velo de nostalgia y desasosiego. Sin saber cómo consolar a un hombre forzado a separarse de todo lo que conocía, Audrey tomó la mano izquierda de Oliver. Él no volteó a verla, pero sí apretó levemente la mano de Audrey.

 

—No podría regresar. Lo perdí todo, todo, y aquí… Aquí soy un hombre nuevo… Aquí encontraré mi lugar nuevamente.

 

Audrey volteó a ver a Oliver. Parecía que le hablaba desde un lugar muy lejano. Su mirada se había nublado. No estaba al borde del llanto, pero la tristeza se había adueñado de su rostro. Lentamente, Oliver volteó a ver a Audrey. Le dedicó una sonrisa taciturna llena de dolor antes de hablar.

 

—Aquí te encontré, Audrey. Si me permites permanecer a tu lado, entonces habré encontrado un nuevo hogar.

 

Oliver puso su otra mano sobre la de Audrey, trayendo una sensación cálida al gélido momento que los había anonadado. Audrey aún se sentía mal por haber puesto en un mal sitio a Oliver

 

—Lo siento, no debí hablar de eso. ¿No estás enfadado?

 

Oliver rió enigmáticamente. Cerró sus ojos y trajo la mano de Audrey a su boca. Plantó un beso casto detrás de sus nudillos. Dejó que sus labios permanecieran por un momento más antes de retirarlos y volver a la posición que tenían antes. Oliver exhaló pesadamente, librándose de algo de tensión; quién habría pensado que una pequeña chica le haya hecho recordar todo lo que trataba de dejar en el pasado. 

 

—Audrey,  _ ma chérie _ , si hay algo que haces mal, es enfadarme. No te preocupes, no me he molestado contigo. 

 

Oliver volteó a ver a la ventana, evitando deliberadamente mirar a Audrey.

 

—Hablar de Francia es algo… Agridulce. A menos que sea absolutamente necesario, hablaré de eso. Pero,

 

Oliver centró sus ojos en los de Audrey. Ella se asustó sutilmente.

 

—Apreciaría mucho que no se tocara el tema. Solo espero que lo entiendas, no quisiera causar discomfort.

 

Audrey estaba más que dispuesta a cumplir lo que Oliver le había pedido. Asintió rápidamente, aliviada de no haber quedado en malos términos con él. Soltó la mano de Oliver para acomodar su pelo, distrayéndose de la densa atmósfera que recayó sobre ellos dos. Oliver retornó a su imperecedera calma y ambiguamente contenta persona.

 

Antes de que Audrey se olvidara que él estaba aquí, Oliver preguntó una cosa.

 

—Entonces, ¿qué te parece continuamos con todo esto? No me molestaría pasar mi tiempo contigo de esta manera.

 

Audrey retomó su disposición jovial para responderle a Oliver.

 

—¿Hablas de ir por mí a al trabajo y subir a un autobús apestoso todos los días? No lo harías, ¿o sí, Oliver?

 

Oliver puso un dedo bajo su barbilla, reflexionando exageradamente.

 

—¿Noches repletas de tu compañía, dices?  _ Mon petite chouchou,  _ nada me agradaría más.  _ ¿C’est bon? _

 

Audrey no pudo responder. El camión se detuvo en la parada que a ella le correspondía, y trató de salir de su asiento. Oliver no entendió lo que trataba de hacer, hasta que observó el rumbo en el que estaban. 

 

—¡Ah! Pero si aquí bajamos. Audrey, permíteme salir, no tienes que correr, ¿sabes?

 

Treinta segundos después, Audrey y Oliver estaban sobre una banqueta forrada de nieve. Las casas y edificios departamentales que estaban en el sur de Boston tenían sus adornos puestos, remanentes de la navidad que acababa de pasar. En la distancia, el ladrido de un perro privaba a la noche de estar sumergida en el silencio absoluto. Audrey desconocía la dirección de Oliver; lo único que sabía era que estaba en el mismo barrio que ella. No estaba segura si era prudente seguir el camino a casa y dejar a Oliver aquí mismo.

 

—Bueno, creo que… Voy- voy a casa. Hasta mañana, ¿sí?

 

Cuando Audrey comenzó a caminar, Oliver comenzó a seguirle los pasos. 

 

—Te acompañaré hasta ahí, entonces. No me perdonaría si llega a pasarte algo desafortunado.

 

Audrey reconoció otra derrota y dejó que el terco joven fuera con ella. En esta ocasión (y sin invitación) tomó el brazo izquierdo de Oliver; él se detuvo brevemente ante la repentina acción de Audrey. Un aleteo en su estómago hizo que se sonrojara. Una sonrisa tonta apareció en sus labios.  _ Si esto es el cielo, no quiero irme jamás.  _ Oliver aseguró su agarre en Audrey. Continuaron caminando, en un cómodo silencio. Faltaban quince minutos para la media noche.

 

Oliver pensó en todo lo que había acontecido, en todas las maneras en que pudo haber salido mal su encuentro improvisado.  _ Quizá todo salió mal, y las cosas son perfectas así como están.  _ La naturaleza impredecible de esta mujer cautivaba a Oliver. Su tenacidad e inteligencia, su compasión y bondad, su diligencia y su atención; todo esto solamente terminaba de flechar su corazón. Tan solo pensar en ella le robaba el aliento.  _ Soy un caso perdido. _ Rezó para que Audrey no escuchara su latido desbocado que comenzó a manifestarse dentro de él.

 

—No falta mucho, Oliver. Ya casi llegamos.

 

La voz de Audrey arrancó a Oliver de sus pensamientos. Gentilmente, tomó la mano que Audrey tenía sobre su brazo. Le dio dos suaves palmadas y siguió avanzando. Oliver no tenía idea de cuál era la casa de Audrey, así que redujo la velocidad de la marcha. 

 

Audrey, por su parte, se hallaba enervada por la esencia personal de Oliver. Nunca había estado tan cerca de un muchacho, mucho menos uno tan bien parecido como Oliver. En su mente, todavía seguía negándose la realidad de las cosas: de que Oliver estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella y que haría lo necesario para satisfacerla.  _ Si le pido que baile ahora, probablemente lo haría _ . La simple imagen de un Oliver moviéndose como un mono hizo que contuviera una carcajada. Audrey se preguntó si Oliver bailaba bien. Por un momento, dejó que su mente se perdiera en una visión: Los dos, deslizándose sobre un suelo estrellado infinito, bailando al son de un waltz perpetuo, sin algo que los separara, sin algo que los detuviera, absortos el uno en el otro, danzando hacia la eternidad. Oliver existía en la inmediatez de Audrey - ella estaba casi en sus brazos. La visión de un familiar porche azul terminó su ensoñación. Sacudió delicadamente el brazo de Oliver.

 

—¡Oliver! ¡Esta es mi casa!

 

Al parecer, Oliver también encerrado en una burbuja cuando Audrey habló; al detenerse, casi comete un traspié. Oliver se enfocó en el desatendido jardín que encabezaba la propiedad: un par de juguetes estaban tirados sobre el pasto, forrados por nieve y tierra, el sendero que llevaba a la puerta era aún más tierra; en el porche, un par de macetas contenían tulipanes rojos. Oliver se preguntó cómo habrían logrado florecer en medio del invierno. Las luces de las ventanas estaban apagadas, las cortinas corridas; de las cornisas del techo, caían minúsculas gotas, recordatorio de una lluvia vespertina y una nevada nocturna. Oliver soltó el brazo de Audrey con pesadez, aún había algo que le quería decir.

 

—No contestaste mi pregunta, Audrey. ¿Me dejarías acompañarte en tu camino a casa? No me molestaría en lo absoluto.

 

Considerando sus opciones, Audrey confirmó con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

 

—Claro que sí, Oliver. Solo espero que no se te haga aburrido.

 

Oliver rió calladamente. Esta jovencita tenía una opinión muy particular de él. Con sumo cuidado, levantó su mano izquierda al rostro de Audrey. Con su pulgar, acarició su mejilla con delicadeza.

 

— _ Non, pas du tout.  _ Estaría encantado,  _ ma bichette. _

 

Audrey casi se desmaya en ese momento. Podía seguir recibiendo cariños toda la noche, pero tenía que cumplir con su trabajo en la carnicería mañana temprano. Con mucho trabajo, se desprendió de la mano de Oliver. Buscó sus llaves en su bolso, para terminar de despedirlo.

 

—Gracias por venir conmigo hasta aquí. Espero que no vivas muy lejos. ¿No estás cansado, Oliver? 

 

— _ Non,  _ todo lo contrario, Audrey. Y no te preocupes, vivo muy cerca de aquí. 

 

—Entonces qué bueno.

 

Audrey terminó sacando sus llaves de un bolsillo en su abrigo. Les dio un giro y las detuvo en su mano derecha.

 

—Salgo a las 10:00, más o menos. Si me esperas en la cafetería, sería fabuloso. ¿Crees poder hacer eso?

 

— _ Bien sûr _ . Estaré ahí, sin falta,  _ ¿oui? _

 

Audrey evaluó a Oliver por última vez: inmaculadamente vestido, perfectamente posado, indudablemente  _ suyo.  _ No lo sabía, pero este era el mismo hombre que, después de tener ocho hijos con ella y dejara tras de sí una senda de cadáveres con su correspondiente río de sangre, aún le declararía su amor imperecedero, sobrevolando fronteras de distancia y tiempo.

 

Suspirando, Audrey dijo su último adiós.

 

—Buenas noches, Oliver.

 

—Audrey--

 

Repentinamente, Oliver hizo un último gesto, sellando esta noche en la memoria de ambos. Suavemente, besó la frente de Audrey, sosteniendo su rostro entre sus manos.  _ Te amo, te amo. Más que al aire, más que al mismo Sol.  _ Cuando acabó, reposó sus labios en su cabello, oscuro como los anchos océanos en la oscuridad. Perdido entre marejadas de emoción, Oliver sostuvo a Audrey en sus brazos, temblando como un gorrión. Audrey cerró sus ojos, abatida por el inesperado torrente de afecto que emanó de este peculiar hombre. Cuando los dos se soltaron, fue Oliver quien habló primero. 

 

— _ Bonne nuit, ma petite chou fleur. _

 

Audrey abrió la reja de su casa, cruzó el sendero que llevaba a su puerta, insertó sus llaves y las giró, y antes de que entrara para terminar el día, despidió a Oliver con su mano. Oliver inclinó levemente su cabeza hacia el frente, devolviendo la despedida. Aún en el terminal silencio del invierno, no se logró escuchar el cerrojo de la puerta. Oliver se mantuvo en la misma posición por un par de segundos. Lentamente, sonrió, revelando su dentadura. Empezó a dirigirse a casa. 

 

Sacando un cigarrillo, Oliver pensó en las cosas que tendría que hacer mañana: probablemente no iría a la carnicería, a menos que uno de sus compatriotas se lo pidiera; quizá iría a dar un paseo con la gente adinerada de la ciudad y sacar unas billeteras; podría ir a ver a su sastre de mala muerte y sacarle un traje nuevo. Tantas opciones, tan poco tiempo. 

 

Jamás tendrían una primera cita ellos dos, pero sí tendrían veladas muy parecidas a esta, tal vez con paseos en algún parque, o huidas a finos restaurantes. No era inusual ver al extravagante refugiado francés con la hija pródiga de la carnicería Blair.

**Author's Note:**

> esta es la primera cosa que publico aquí!!  
> cualquier retroalimentación es bienvenida.
> 
> gracias por su atención. love yall


End file.
